I Never
by AlphaBunny
Summary: The Doctor Who group plays I Never with hypervodka. Lots of fun and inside jokes. We don't own Doctor Who or its characters, but Adam and Eve are our original characters. Established 10/Rose Eve/Jake Adam/Jack


_Disclaimer; We don't own Doctor Who or its characters, but Adam and Eve are all ours *insert evil laugh here*_

* * *

Adam, Jack, Jake, Eve, Rose and the Doctor sat in the Tardis pub, Jack had gotten the Doctor to agree to let Adam, Eve and Jake try hypervodka.

"Ok before you open that," Rose pointed at Jack holding the bottle, "you," she pointed to Doctor, "put the Tardis in park in the vortex and lock it so we don't move till everyone is sober."

The Doctor smiled and ran off to the console room. "It's just a little fun Rose, nothing bad is going to happen" Jack said.

"Yeah, we're still ban from the last planet we visited after having hypervodka," Rose reminded him.

Jack shut up as Adam laughed. The Doctor ran into the room and smiled brightly at Rose, hugging her.

"This your way of apologizing for getting us band?" she smiled at him.

"Maybe," the Doctor whimpered

"What he do?" Jake asked as Rose giggled at her husband. The Doctor gave her a pleading look.

Rose gave him a quick kiss before answering, "He touched the planets blessed object."

"What was it?" Eve asked, curiosity filling her.

Jack laughed then answered, "A squishy breathing plant!" Adam howled in laughter.

"It was their blessed squishy," Rose laughed, and Eve leaned against Jake as they laughed too. The Doctor crossed his arms and pouted until Rose smiled, kissing the Doctor's cheek as Jack opened he bottle of hypervodka.

Jack poured everyone a glass and smiled slyly. Adam, Eve and Jake picked up their glasses of the clear liquor, it looked like ordinary vodka but didn't smell as strong as vodka; it didn't really have much of a smell. The other three watched as they took a drink.

Adam pulled a face. "Man that's bitter."

"Just wait for it," Jack said. A moment later Adam felt his body tingle. Eve shivered slightly as tingle spread through her followed by warmth.

"Wow," Jake said.

"It's good," Jack said.

"You should have seen Rose the first time she took a sip," the Doctor said with a smirk.

"Oh hush you," Rose nudged him but also smiled as Jack drank his.

"Shall we play?" Adam asked, refilling his glass.

"You and your drinking games," Eve sighed. "How about I never?"

Adam smirked. "Sounds good with me."

"Me too," Jack said, eying Adam. The Doctor nodded and pulled Rose into his lap as they sat on the floor.

"Well Jack you say you've been everywhere and done everything, what have you never done?" Jake asked him as Eve sat beside him and winked at Jake.

"Just a few things on the bottom of my list," Jack said, swinging his arm over Adam's shoulder. "I never ate a poisonous plant from another planet," Jack said, taking a drink. Rose drank and so did Jake. The Doctor didn't because of his superior biology.

"That time you lost feeling in your arm wasn't from a plant?" Eve asked and he nodded.

"You're not counting your experience with the panana?" Jake asked Adam about his allergic reaction to the hybrid fruit, the pear and banana cross.

"It wasn't deadly."

"Neither was what I ate since didn't eat much," Jake said.

"You couldn't breathe brother, close enough," Eve argued.

"Fine," Adam said taking a drink. Eve smirked at him as the Doctor thought of what to say. The Doctor smiled as he figured out what he was going to say.

"I never thought about giving up the love of my life," the Doctor said, kissing Rose. Rose smiled at the Doctor after the kiss then to the rest group, no one drank.

"I never flew in barrage balloon in the basket," Rose clarified when Jack looked at her confused. Eve and Jake drank. Adam laughed.

"I remember when that happened; Jake forgot how to fly it and Eve ended up stranded in the air needing to pee." Jake blushed and Eve smacked Adam on the back of head.

"If had been a zeppelin wouldn't have been an issue," Jake said.

"You said in the basket, how did u fly?"

"Hanging from a rope over London in middle of a World War 2 air raid with a union jack all over my chest," she laughed.

"And that's when we met Jack," the Doctor said, pulling Rose closer to him. Jack shrugged.

"Not my fault I'm irresistible."

Jake thought for a moment. "I never almost died." They all took a drink.

"You did that on purpose," Eve said as she refilled her glass.

"Yep," he smirked.

"I never," Eve thought "been to a parallel world." Rose, the Doctor, and Jake drank.

"And I quite like it here too," Jake kissed Eve.

"I agree with you there," Adam said, resting against Jack's chest as he became light-headed.

"It's your turn," Jack told Adam gently. Adam thought for a minute.

"I never dated another species other than my own." Jack and the Doctor took big gulps of their drinks as well as Rose.

"Do we even want to ask?" Eve teased Jack.

"Uh..."

"I'll take that as a no."

"I never changed my face," Jack said. The Doctor tensed before taking a drink.

No one else drank. "Cheap shot Jack," Rose told him snuggling into the Doctor. The Doctor looked at Rose for reassurance. Rose smiled at him sweetly before kissing him. The Doctor smiled while Jack shrugged.

"I never died completely before coming back to life," the Doctor said, smirking. Jack scowled at him before taking a long drink.

"I never been banned," Rose then drank. The Doctor and Jack drank also.

"Uh, I never got cover in purple goo," Jake smirked at Rose and Eve who both drank. "Not funny Jake," Eve told him.

The Doctor took a large gulp.

"At some point in time you had have been cover in purple goo," Rose giggled.

"I never drank so much i didn't remember that night in the morning," Eve said.

The group laughed before they all took a large drink. "I never set something on fire by accident," Adam said, laughing as Jack and the Doctor took a slow sip.

"What did you to set on fire and why?" Eve asked them.

Jack winked. "You should know that when I walk by everything becomes hotter, somethings just can't take the heat." the Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack's statement.

"I was trying to cook a cake for Rose and forgot about it, time in a time machines is different."

Eve rolled her eyes at Jack as Rose laughed remembering the Doctor trying to explain why his suit pants were cover in scorch marks and still gooey cake batter.

"I never blew up a building," Jack said, laughing as the Doctor, Eve, and Adam took a drink.

"Hey, it had to be done!" the Doctor stated before taking his turn and saying, "I never travelled by plane." Adam and Jack took a drink.

Eve also drank. "I never," Rose said, "had sex with a woman." The guys drank, except Adam, but everyone looked at Eve as she also drank.

"What?" Eve asked.

"How?" Jack asked looking her up and down.

"More importantly, when?" the Doctor asked.

"Not that long ago," Eve said rather vaguely.

"Any more info you want to give sis?" Adam asked.

"You know exactly when and with who so don't act surprised Adam."

"So more than once then?" Jake asked, learning something new about his girlfriend.

"Oh yes," she smiled.

"Definitely yes" Adam said, rolling his eyes.

"Like you didn't have more than one boyfriend," Eve replied.

"Do explain," Jack said, leaning towards Eve.

Eve sighed, "I dated women after a rather bad relationship with a guy, while some before that too. Can we please move on now?"

Adam's fist tightened as he thought of her last boyfriend before Jake. Jack rubbed his shoulder in concern. "Sorry. I never have been bit by a zalian." the Doctor and Jack drank.

Jake tightened his arm around Eve's waist slightly, pulling her closer to him as he remembered what Eve had told him; she snuggled into his embrace.

"A what?" Rose questioned.

"Zalian is an alian from the planet racator in the nebula galaxy," the Doctor explained.

"They are known for biting their mates," Jack said.

"Of course they are," Jake laughed as Rose looked at the Doctor.

"Care to explain that one mister?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "That was a long time ago, 4 regenerations ago."

"So long as it's over," Rose said, leaning back on the Doctor.

The Doctor kissed her head. "I love you dear."

"My turn!" Jack said. "I never owned a three headed cat." No one drank.

"I thought you said you had one as a pet growing up," Adam said to the Doctor.

"Yes but it was four headed," the Doctor answered matter of factly.

"What do you name a four headed cat?" Eve mused.

"Well on Gallifrey, many time tots were given the chance to have a pet. Either a two headed dog or four headed cat. Now you know why I'm not fond of cats," the Doctor said.

"I never met a troll I didn't like," the Doctor said. Jack drank.

"What? No way," the Doctor said looking at Jack.

"Yeah he found it fun to throw me off a cliff multiple times."

"Anyone would find that fun," Eve told him with a chuckle.

"I never got possessed by a bitchy trampoline," Rose said, referring to her experience on new earth; she drank.

The Doctor drank with her before laughing as he remembered the adventure she was referring to.

They rest of the group looked at them confused but moved on. "I never had a pet," Jake said; everyone else drank.

"I'll buy you a goldfish," Eve told him smirking as he laughed.

"Just make sure it's not from Gallifrey. They may have 3 heads," Adam joked.

"Well..." the Doctor began.

"Are you serious?" Adam asked stunned. The Doctor laughed and shook his head.

"No just messing with you."

The group laughed. "I have never been pregnant with an alien baby," Eve said smiling then drank. Rose's eyes grew a little wide.

Adam followed his sister's lead and took a drink, and then smacked Jack's shoulder as he remembered Adam being pregnant after eating chips.

Everyone then looked at Rose she put her glass back down.

Adam and Jack smirked in understanding and at the Doctor's expression. His eyes stared widely at Rose and his mouth was gob smacked.

"Rose?" he asked with hope, fear, and doubt.

"Yes Doctor," Rose smiled.

"You knew?" Jake whispered into Eve's ear. She gave a slight nod.

The group smiled when, in the blink of an eye, the Doctor was up and spinning Rose around, grinning like an idiot. When he put her down he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Rose kissed him back before they were pulled apart by the need for air; she smiled at him then looked back at the others.

"I think we're done for tonight," Rose said, wanting very much to take the Doctor to bed now. The others agreed and went to their rooms.


End file.
